destin funeste
by lilisurnatural
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! Nos deux héros sont en très mauvaise posture et ne s'en sortirons pas ! Fic triste


_Cette fic est très bizarre. Je vais vous dire pourquoi ! Je l'ai rêvée… Et oui ! Elle provient de mes songes, et en me réveillant j'me suis dit qu'elle allait me trotter dans la tête longtemps si je n'écrivais pas tout ça sur papier. Donc voila c'est fais. Je place cette mini histoire dans la saison 5, en fait, je réécris à ma manière un moment de l'épisode 16 « Dark side of the moon ». Le moment ou nos héros sont en train de courir dans la forêt du Paradis pour échapper à Zacharia. Bon ne soyez pas déçu ou triste de la fin, ce n'est pas réelle ! XD !_

_Bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. _

* * *

Sam et Dean couraient dans cette forêt sombre que l'ange, Zachariah avait fait apparaître sous leur pied. Ils devaient s'y attendre ! Zachariah en avait toujours après eux sur terre, il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer à bon compte sur son terrain : Le Paradis. Oui, les frères Winchester étaient mort et cela, par la faute des super fans de Sam, d'autres chasseurs énervés qu'il ai put déclencher l'apocalypse en libérant Lucifer. Les frères couraient donc, dans ces bois, sans grand espoir d'échapper à leur poursuivant. Mais ils étaient des chasseurs, et les chasseurs ne perdaient jamais espoir, même dans les situations les plus tragiques. Sam courrait devant, depuis quelques secondes il avait réussit à doubler son ainé. Donc, Dean talonnait Sam, et sans que son cadet s'en aperçoive, il fut arrêté et plaqué contre un arbre. Il émit un « aïe » soufflé qui parvint aux oreilles du plus jeune qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Dean avait un petit mal de crâne, car sa tête avait tapé l'énorme arbre sur lequel quelqu'un le tenait suspendu à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre cette personne qui l'avait attrapé, mais il reconnu parfaitement la voix qui lui disait :

_ « Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper ici les garçons ! Et, j'en ai marre de vous deux à vrai dire ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous pour vous. »

Soudain l'ainé des Winchester sentit qu'on le prenait par les épaules et avec beaucoup de violence il fut, en un rien de temps, plaqué non plus sur le ventre, mais sur le dos face à son agresseur.

_ « Dean, le seul ennemis que tu ne veux pas sur cette planète c'est moi ! Je suis très rancunier ! »

Zachariah tenait fermement Dean. Et vu que Sam s'approchait doucement, il regarda l'ainé, claqua des doigts et comme par magie, il fit apparaître dans sa main une épaisse flèche. Sans crier gare il transperça le ventre de Dean, qui cria de douleur. Sam courut dans sa direction, mais il fut projeté aussitôt contre l'arbre en face de son frère.

_ « J'en ai finis avec toi – dit-il à Dean, il se retourna en lâchant sa pression contre l'ainé qui resta suspendu au sol par le seul maintient de la flèche qu'il avait dans le ventre, il gémit de souffrance – A toi maintenant ! »

_ « A quoi va te servir sa mort ! T'a besoin de Dean, pourquoi nous fait tu ça ! »

_ « Sam, Sam, Sam... Je m'en moque de votre destin à tous les deux : qui est d'être les hôtes respectifs de Michael et de Lucifer ! Je veux me venger ! »

Tout en disant cela l'ange fit de même avec ces doigts et une autre flèche apparut. Il s'approcha de Sam et lui procura le même traitement qu'a son frère. Sam hurla sa douleur.

_ « Me voila débarrassé de vous deux ! ». L'ange sourit de satisfaction et s'évapora en laissant les Winchester en mauvaise posture.

Tous deux essayaient désespérément d'enlever la flèche qui leur avait transpercé l'abdomen, mais cela s'avérait trop dur et trop douleur ! La forêt était sombre et silencieuse, pourtant un bruit déchirant éclata sous les pieds du plus âgé des frères. En effet, juste en dessous de lui s'ouvra une fissure dans le sol. Elle était plongée dans la lumière, cependant cette clarté était diffusée par des flammes. Dean avait l'air terrifié par ce qui se trouvait dans les bas fonds de la terre. Sam, lui, ne voyait pas l'intérieur. Il appela son frère :

_ « Dean ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Son ainé ne lui répondit rien, mais Sam connaissais ce regard, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais il se doutait d'où cette fissure provenait ! Elle venait des enfers ! Il n'était pas aussi terrorisé que son frère mais il avait une angoisse face à cette porte démoniaque qui s'ouvrait pour reprendre Dean. Il comprenait, si son ainé mourait il retournerait en enfer et ce n'était plus les « cerbères » qui faisait le travail d'emporter les âmes c'est l'enfer lui-même qui venait reprendre son dût.

_ « Nan ! …. Nan, j'veux pas y retourner ! »

La voix de Dean trahissait sa peur, et Sam lui répondit sur le même ton.

_ « Dean ! Dean ! Regarde-moi ! Tu n'y retourneras pas j'te le promets ! Tu me fais confiance ? »

_ « Ben… oui, oui je te fais confiance. »

Cette mini discussion avait affaiblie nos deux héros. Sam avait tout de même bien avancé dans l'entreprise d'enlever la flèche de son ventre. D'un coup sec avec les deux mains il la retira et cria de douleur. Il tomba au sol à genoux.

_ « Sammy ! Sa va ? »

Le cadet des Winchester reprit ces esprit et répondit à son frère un bref oui. Il se releva avec un peu de difficulté. Une fois debout il voulut aller sauver son frère, mais il ne c'était cependant pas aperçut que la fissure autrefois, juste sous les pieds de Dean, était maintenant sur tout le pourtour de l'arbre. Les flammes étaient hautes mais n'atteignaient pas l'ainé. Fort heureusement ce dit Sam qui commençait à paniquer. Comment allait-il pouvoir sauver son frère sans tomber dans la crevasse brulante ? Un cri déchirant retira le cadet de ses pensées. Il vit que Dean avait enfin réussit à retirer la flèche de son ventre. Cependant pour ne pas tomber dans le trou béat en dessous de ces pieds il dut s'accrocher à une branche qui était à quelques centimètres de là. Dean n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il était tout comme son cadet blessé au ventre, et la position dans laquelle il était ne lui permettrait pas de rester plusieurs minutes comme ça. Sam réfléchissait à vive allure. Il se positionna en face de son frère et lui dit :

_ « Bon ne t'en fais pas ! J'arrive reste accroché »

_ « Plus facile à dire qu'a faire » marmonna l'ainé.

Sam cherchait un point faible à la brèche autour de l'arbre, quand il entendit Dean crier contre quelqu'un, ou plutôt contre plusieurs personnes. Quand il alla voir ce qui faisait pester son frère comme ça il resta bouche bé. C'était plus que terrorisant. Des dizaines de bras et de mains avaient attrapé les jambes de Dean. Quand son petit frère y regarda de plus prêt il vit que c'était des personnes aux yeux noirs, à la peau fantomatique et brulée à maints endroits qui voulaient entraîner son ainé en enfer. Ce dernier hurlait car il commençait à lâcher prise.

_ « Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Sam ! »

Le cadet voulait répondre à l'appel de son frère mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il allait sauter, quand il vit avec horreur que Dean avait lâché la branche, cependant il voyait encore les mains de son ainé sur les bords de la fissure. Il avait réussit à se rattraper juste avant de tomber dans les flammes. Sam tendaient ces mains en essayant de prendre celles de Dean dans les siennes. Néanmoins, il avait beau ce pencher du plus qu'il en était capable il n'atteignait pas les doigts de son frère. Quand il allait enfin réussir, Sam effleura la peau de son ainé et une seconde après il entendit un cri déchirant et vit la main de Dean glisser dans la lumière démoniaque.

_ « NAAAAANNNNNN ! »

Sam hurla toute sa tristesse et sa colère. Il voulut sauter à son tour pour rattraper son frère, mais à peine Dean avait-il lâché la paroi et hurlé le prénom de son cadet, que la fissure pleine de flammes c'était refermée sur lui. Sam tomba à genoux et resta plusieurs minutes au sol, à pleurer…

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Dieu lui avait pourtant autorisé l'accès au paradis ! A lui, qui avait du sang de démon ! Alors pourquoi ce Dieu, s'il existait, n'avait-il pas sauvé Dean ? Son ainé était l'incarnation du courage et de la bonté, il avait sauvé tant de monde et il n'avait surtout rien fais pour mériter de retourner en enfer !... L'enfer… Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Non ! Il ne pouvait refaire la même erreur ! Il devait sortir Dean de là cette fois-ci… Même s'il ne voyait pas comment il le ferait, il était pour lui inconcevable que son ainé reste encore un jour de plus en bas ! Si quelqu'un méritait l'enfer, ce n'était surement pas Dean… Cependant, pour l'instant Sam était seul et il avait, une fois de plus, perdu son grand frère… Il l'avait encore vu mourir, et n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider… Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues humides. Il voulait hurler sa rage, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Sa gorge était serrée, et la boule qu'il avait eu à l'estomac pendant les 4 mois d'absence de Dean était réapparut. La douleur de la perte, mais aussi celle dans son ventre lui rappela qu'il était blessé, cependant il ne savait pas comment faire pour retourner sur terre. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et, quand il tourna la tête pour faire face au nouvel arrivant il vit que c'était Zachariah qui avait réapparut. Malgré son mal Sam se leva rapidement et plaqua l'ange contre un arbre.

_ « Qu'avait vous fait à Dean ! Pourquoi est-il retourné en enfer ! Je vais vous tuer »

_ « Je n'ai rien fais, ce n'est pas de mon fait si Dean n'a pas été gentil cette année – à cette ironie Sam serra de plus belle la gorge de l'ange – il est retourné en enfer, parce que c'est son destin »

_ « Vous mentez ! Ramener-moi sur terre ! »

_ « Oh non Sammy, tu es mort et estime toi heureux d'avoir eu la permission d'aller au paradis »

_ « je préfèrerais aller en enfer avec mon frère ! »

_ « ça ne marche pas comme ça Sam ! Va falloir t'y faire, Dean en enfer et toi mort à errer au paradis pour l'éternité. Voila le destin funeste des deux célèbres frères Winchester ! Bon vent ! »

L'ange ce volatilisa encore une fois. Et Sam dut ce rendre à l'évidence, sans Zachariah, il ne pourrait jamais redescendre sur terre... Il était condamné à errer au paradis et Dean à subir l'enfer. Plusieurs jours passèrent et l'ange ne revint plus. Sam avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, il marchait blessé dans cette forêt sans fin. Il voulait mourir pour de bon, ne plus rien ressentir, mais il était déjà mort et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de souffrir.

Son ainé était en enfer et lui était condamné à l'errance éternelle.


End file.
